1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hound walker system and more particularly pertains to exercising a dog and wide variety of other animals in a relatively restricted space in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal exercise systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal exercise systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising animals through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,255 issued May 26, 1992 to Keeling et al relates to an animal cage. Further U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,814 issued Dec. 26, 1995, to Krause relates to a track system with exercise ball.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hound walker system that allows for exercising a dog and wide variety of other animals in a relatively restricted space in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the hound walker system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising a dog and wide variety of other animals in a relatively restricted space in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hound walker system which can be used for exercising a dog and wide variety of other animals in a relatively restricted space in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.